Una loba tras el muro
by Wiedzmin Var Emreis
Summary: Haciendo otro rescate de emergencia. Esta vez, la historia tiene otros personajes. Arya, Mance, el muro e Invernalia.


Disclaimer: NIngun personaje me pertenece

* * *

Invernalia estaba de celebración. Había llegado un cuervo desde Desembarco del Rey, donde con calibrada letra, un maestre había detallado que los reyes y toda su comitiva, irían de visita.

Arya estaba en su clase de bordado, junto a su hermana Sansa, quien hablaba ensoñadoramente con su mejor amiga Jeyne Poole, de lo apuesto que era el joven príncipe Joffrey Baratheon.

-¿Joffrey se fijara en mi? – preguntaba Sansa a Jeyne en tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Arya pudiera escuchar – Es tan guapo

-No tanto como Lord Beric - contesto su amiga, en el mismo tono

"Estúpidas" pensó Arya, mientras seguía cosiendo con esa endiablada aguja.

-Muy mal Arya, muy mal – le dijo la septa Mordane, mientras revisaba sus puntadas –están todas torcidas; observa las de tu hermana – en esto Sansa se las muestra con un gran sentimiento de egolatría – fíjate que maravilla; si sigues así, ningún guapo príncipe querrá casarse contigo

-Por mi se pueden morir todos – contesto tirando el bordado al suelo – casarse con príncipes es para tontas

La rebelde Arya Stark salto de su taburete y corrió a la salida, con la rapidez de una loba.

-¡ARYA! – le espeto la septa con gran disgusto

La niña ya en la puerta, se dio la vuelta, dio una reverencia cortes, sonrió y salió como un vendaval.

"Esto no es para mi" – se dijo mientras corría hacia un lugar en el que pudiera estar a gusto.

Detuvo su paso en el bosque de los dioses. Tenía el pulso acelerado y las mejillas enrojecidas, por la carrera que se había marcado.

Aquel sitio era mágico, ancestral. Era todo lo que la niña necesitaba. Que su hermana se quedara con las cortes, con los matrimonios con príncipes, con los salones de baile, con la pleitesía y con todas esas tonterías tan falsas como los cuentos que les contaba la vieja Tata. Arya Stark solo necesitaba una cosa…acción.

Después de recuperar el aliento, camino entre los arboles hasta llegar el inmenso arciano blanco. Un árbol tan gran e imponente, como la espada de acero Valyrio que portaba su padre en cada sentencia.

"El hombre que dicta sentencia, debe blandir la espada" les había contado en innumerables ocasiones a sus hermanos varones y a su pupilo Theon Greyjoy; solo que cuando lo decía, Arya permanecía escondida en un rincón, dentro de las sombras.

Un día tendría una espada como Hielo, y entonces, les enseñaría a todos los hombres, que las mujeres también podían luchar y ser tan hábiles como ellos; que no todas tenían porque estar casadas con vejestorios enfermizos dándoles hijos como conejas; que ellas también podían ir a la guerra como cualquier varón.

-No me importar quebrantar las leyes – le espeto al arciano, como si él tuviese la culpa de todos sus males – no me dejare domesticar; no soy una niña, soy una loba del Norte.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento soplo arremolinando las hojas del suelo. Los búhos comenzaron a ulular, para luego emprender el vuelo.

Todo se quedo en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que una sombra se proyecto procedente de detrás, del árbol.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – pregunto la niña a voces, sin mostrar miedo. Sabia que si alguien le hacia algo, su padre mataría al responsable antes de que a este le diera tiempo siquiera a pensar - ¡Contesta!

El individuo salió de su escondite. Era un hombre grande, de piernas largas y delgadas, de pecho y hombros anchos. Su cabello era gris. Y Tenia arrugas de risa en las comisuras de los labios.

-¿No me has escuchado? Que quien eres – volvió a insistir la niña

-Me llamo Mance Ryder – hizo una pausa – y he venido a por ti Arya de la Casa Stark

-Si me pones un dedo encima te mato – amenazo; solo que la voz le salió mas débil de lo que tenia pensado

-No me mataras loba – respondió Mance con serenidad – porque yo soy la personificación de tus plegarias de libertad. He venido para hacer de ti, una mujer libre Arya de la Casa Stark.

-No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. Si no te vas, mi padre te matara

-¿No quieres ser libre, niña? – Pregunto el hombre – Si me dices que no, me marchare y no volveré nunca mas, puedes estar segura

El hombre ante la falta de respuesta, empezó a marcharse.

-¡Espera! - le grito Arya – No soy una niña, soy una loba. Y si…quiero ser libre

-Entonces dame la mano – le tendió la suya propia – Arya, del pueblo libre.

Juntos se marcharon por caminos pedregosos, embarrados y resbaladizos. Caminaron y caminaron durante tanto tiempo, que Arya llego a pensar, que los pies le sangraban dentro de los zapatos.

Llegaron hasta el mismísimo muro. De lo alto, descendía una gruesa cuerda, por la que tuvieron que trepar. Fue un ascenso complicado y difícil, pero Arya del pueblo libre, no se quejo en ningún momento.

Al otro lado, un clan entero de salvajes, les esperaban. Allí estaban Tormund MataGigantes, Dalla, Val, Styr, Casaca de matracas y otros muchos.

No hacia mucho que los conocía, pero llegada la noche, ya los consideraba de su familia.

Mance Ryder era el líder de todos ellos. Lo llamaban El-Rey-Mas-Allá-Del-Muro, pero sus ropas, para nada se parecían a las de un Rey. No tenían una distinción de clases y eso le gustaba, todos eran libres y no tenían que seguir unas estúpidas leyes escritas desde hace milenios por borrachos y viejos sacos de huesos.

En la noche, Arya compartia la tienda con el propio Mance.

-¿No duermes? – le pregunto el Rey que no vestia como tal

-Quieres que duerma para violarme – aquello le causo tanta gracia al hombre, que no puedo evitar el soltar una carcajada - ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡No te rías!

-Si quisiera violarte, ya lo habría hecho – aseguro – Si tanto miedo te da eso, mejor vete con Casaca, seguro que le encantaría compartir su tienda con una niña tierna como tu

-No soy una niña – volvió a espetar – soy una loba

-Entonces compórtate como una

Fueron pasando los días y las noches. Arya comía con ellos, dormía con ellos, cazaba como ellos, era parte de ellos; pese a todo, pese a que era feliz, echaba de menos a su verdadera familia. Echaba de menos las reprimendas de su madre Catelyn, las conversaciones filosóficas con su padre Eddard, las risas infantiles de su hermano Rickon, las carreras contra su hermano Bran, la manera que tenia su medio hermano Jon de revolverle el pelo, la siempre gratificante sonrisa de su hermano Robb, e incluso echaba de menos los berrinches estúpidos de su hermana Sansa.

Convivio con el pueblo libre durante un año.

-Me voy – les dijo Arya durante una cena – vuelvo a Invernalia

Nadie se opuso a su elección, todos la abrazaron, le revolvieron el cabello y le llenaron de abrazos y puñetazos. Se marcho de la misma manera en la que había venido, bajo la compañía de Mance Ryder.

Durante el pertinente ascenso y descenso del muro, no se dijeron nada; solo se dirigieron unas palabras, en el momento de su despedida.

-Gracias por permitirme convivir con vosotros –agradeció Arya

-Nosotros no permitimos hacer eso o lo otro – dijo Mance – somos el pueblo libre; no imponemos leyes, ni proclamamos un territorio como nuestro. Quien se quiera unir lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos; quien se quiera ir, es libre de hacerlo.

Antes de volver a casa, Arya se aproximó a Mance y fue a besarlo en la mejilla, solo que el Rey-Mas-Allá-Del-Muro, torció la cabeza, haciendo de ese modo que sus labios se juntaran con los de la muchacha.

-Una pequeña comisión, Arya de la Casa Stark – confeso Mance Ryder antes de poner rumbo a su hogar. – No te olvidaremos.


End file.
